the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Boarding the sub/reuniting with old friends/the sub launches
Here's how boarding the sub and reuniting with a few old friends go in Brian and the Eeveelution Family find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. it cross wipes to the next scene where Milo vomits on the ship side as we hear a ship's horn. And then we see a full view on the ship Milo: Carrots! Why is it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots. holds back his vomit Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention, all hands to the launch bay. picks up his bag and heads to the launch bay Mrs. Packard: speaker To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign... ha ha, we are all very amused. she speaks, our heroes walk in the launch bay and a woman hops in front of them Milo: Excuse me. I need to uh... report in. woman turns around revealing to be Helga Helga: Yes, Mr. Thatch. Milo: Uh, ah! Uh, it's you! a truck comes down with the driver's arms cross Truck driver: Blondie, I got a bone to pick with you. Helga Sinclair: Hold that thought. What is it this time, Cookie? Cookie: You done stuffed my wagon full to bustin’ with non-essentials. brings in a crate of cans Look at all this... cinnamon, oregano, cilantro throws them out as he speaks. What in the cockadoodle is cilantro? throws his crate aside. And then he sees something and picks it up What is this? Helga: That would be lettuce. Cookie: Lettuce? Lettuce?! Helga: It's a vegetable, Cookie. The men need the four basic food groups. Cookie: I got your four basic food groups! Beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard! an alarm sound goes off Helga: Alright, cowboy. the lettuce on his stomach Pack it up and move it out. see the alarm going off Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress. see the mercenaries, trucks, Milo, and our heroes going on the elevator and it goes down. And then the elevator lands and see the submarine as trucks and mercenaries start to board it Silverstream: Wow! Would you look at that! Mr. Blik: It's so beautiful I can almost touch it. Milo is biffed by a crate in the back Vinny: Hey, Junior. If you're lookin' for the pony rides... to the back they're back there. Zoe Trent: Oh, well I'll tell you what, mister. We are part of this expedition too you know, and Milo is kinda leading it! Milo: Excuse me, excuse me? You've dropped you're dy-dy-dy-dynamite. nervously as Vinny backs up and retrieves it What else have you, uh, got in there? Vinny: Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and... paper clips. Big ones. Sugarcoat: And why do you have paper clips? Vinny: You know, just, uh, office supplies. rolls away Mrs. Whitmore: Milo! Where you been? I want you to meet Commander Rourke. He led the Iceland team that brought the Journal back. Commander Rourke: Milo Thatch. and Milo shake hands in greeting Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. Brian: Oh, it's a true honor to meet you, commander. Commander Rourke: Ah, Brian and Sylveon Griffin/Eeveelution and Little Bear. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I've heard so many stories about you guys. Milo I see you got that journal. Nice pictures, but... I prefer a good western myself. Mr. Whitmore: Pretty impressive, eh? Milo: Boy, when you settle a bet, y-you settle a bet. Mr. Whitmore: Well, your granddad always believed... you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge. Well, uh, believe me this'll be small change... compared to the value of what we’re gonna... learn on this trip. Commander Rourke: Yes, this should be enriching for all of us. Ami: Well, I can't wait! Don Patch: You said it! We're gonna find a lost civilization that will put Mr. Harcourt and his court out of his business. Familiar voice: Well, you guys aren't gonna find this lost civilization without us, right? Bardock: What? turn around and there was Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, and Mr. Tako! Bardock: Sakurai! Latios: Furue! Latias: Mr. Tako! run up to each other and greet once again Brian: I can't believe it! Sylveon: Me too! Francine: Wait, you guys know them? Brian: Yeah, we met them when King Kong battled Godzilla. Russell Ferguson: Oh, yeah. I remember you telling us that one. Latios: I don't understand. What are you guys doing here? Latias: Yeah, I thought you guys left when the show ran out of business. Osamu Sakurai: Maybe it did. But Mr. Whitmore had met up with us, and he offered us to find Atlantis, and also told us that you guys we're gonna be on this expedition. Mr. Tako: Yes. And finding a lost civilization is more better and intrigue than King Kong. Kinsaburo Furue: And he also brought in someone else you guys know. Mysterious voice: That's right. And he is me. was Alan Grant Brian: Alan? Peter: No way! Ocellus: This was the guy, you guys met with the dinosaurs? Duck: Yeah, this is him. But I never been so scared of my life during those adventures! Ocellus: I get it. I get it. Little Bear: Hello, Alan. Sylveon: Great to see you again, Alan. Leafeon: So Mr. Whitmore told you about this expedition, and that we're involved in it too, right? Alan Grant: Uh huh. And I have also healed my dramatic experience with Jurassic Park and Isla Sorna after we all parted our ways, during the previous Isla Sorna incident. Brian: Well, that's good. And so have we. Ernie: And I am also included on this expedition. Our heroes: ERNIE!!! Terramar: What are you doing here?! Ernie: I'm joining this expedition. Peter: Why? You want it for yourself? So you can rule the world? Ernie: No, of course not. I just wanna see the city myself. Brian: How'd did you even get into the expedition anyway? Do you even have clearance? Ernie: No. I just wanna get away from those other idiots for a while. Brian: Alright, but we're watching you. If you even dare try to harm any of us, you will be punished. Ernie: his eyes That's totally fine with me. both growl at each other Mrs. Packard: speaker Attention all personale, final loading in process. Rourke: Mr. Whitmore. salutes Mr. Whitmore: Rourke salutes Rourke: It's time. Milo: onboard Bye, Mr. Whitmore! heroes then race on the sub Mr. Whitmore: Make us proud boy! hatch closes a crew closes a door on top Rourke: Lieutenant, take her down. Helga: Diving officers, submerge from the ship. Making that 150 feet. crewman then all shout orders and then pulls some controls, as the sub releases from the chains and lands in the sea Mr. Whitmore: a thumbs up as the ship dives ship dives deep into the sea as Milo watches in the front and the all the lights come on and as the sub starts moving forward Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes